What If Someone Was There For Her?
by Jeanne152
Summary: After her trials, Ahsoka Tano refused the offer to rejoin the Jedi Order. But what if Anakin wasn't the only one who tried to ask her back? Will things turn out differently? Will she stay, or will she still leave?
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano stared at her master's outstretched hand. On it was her Padawan braid. Her master, Anakin Skywalker, said, "We're asking you back, Ahsoka. I'M asking you back."

She stared at the hand. She felt a very strong urge to take it and reclaim her position in the Order. But she remembered the painful ordeal she underwent the last few days. She looked into her master's eyes, and then to her Padawan braid. She looked back and forth between the two of them. Finally, she took Anakin's hand, but instead of taking the Padawan braid, she closed his hand, sealing the braid inside. She looked back at Anakin's eyes. They were filled with shock and disbelief, and worst of all, pain. She reluctantly said, "I'm sorry, master. But I'm not coming back."

Ahsoka could still feel the stabbing pain in her heart when she turned around and walked out of the room. Anakin just stared at her back, sadness overwhelming him. The door to the Council Chamber opened and closed, revealing an eerie silence surrounding them. " _I won't accept this,_ " Anakin thought, " _She's making a mistake, and I just have to make her see that._ " Anakin ran out of the room, following her. His former master, Obi-wan, would've followed as well, if only Master Plo Koon hadn't been holding him back.

Ahsoka was walking out of the Temple when she heard someone running after her. That someone said, "Ahsoka, wait!" It didn't take her too long to recognize him as Anakin.

She continued walking, paying no attention to her former master's efforts. Anakin tried again. "Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!" This worked. She stopped and stood there, as still as a stone.

When she turned around, she faced Anakin, who just managed to reach her and was breathing hard. He sighed, "Why... are you doing this?"

Ahsoka couldn't hold all her emotions now and blurted out, "The Council didn't trust me! So how can I trust myself?"

She crossed her arms and looked away, not wanting to see his eyes. Slightly frustrated, Anakin retorted, "What about me? I believed in you! I stood by you!"

Ahsoka looked back at him. She smiled very faintly, "I know you believed in me, Anakin, and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer." She stared at the ground. "Not now."

Anakin was resilient. He knew that she was wrong, and he tried pointing out to her by explaining, "The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you're making a mistake."

She looked back once again and replied, "Maybe. But I have to sort this out on my own. Without the council," she turned her back on him, "and without you."

The two turned their backs on each other, realizing that there is no point in arguing or make her go back. After a moment's silence, Anakin sighed, "I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order."

Ahsoka turned her head, just the slightest bit. She wanted to look at her former master one last time before she left the Order for good. Somehow, she hesitated. Instead, she whispered, "I know." All said and done, she turned and walked away into the horizon, going down the steps of the Temple for the last time and disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka stared at her empty glass. She just quit from everything she worked so hard for her whole life. She threw it all away and was ready to start a new chapter in her life. A chapter where she can only depend on herself, instead of her former master and her Jedi comrades.

She wondered, " _Does it sound pathetic to quit and then have a drink in the bar?_ "

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice spoke out from behind, "No, it's actually quite common."

Ahsoka turned around to find her friend and fellow Padawan, Dan Yates. He was wearing his cloak, with the hood pulled over his head. His face remained as stagnant as ever, not showing any change despite the quite-shaking recent events. Ahsoka glared at him. Just when she needed to get away from anything related to the Order, Yates, of all people, showed up and was evidently stalking her? She was beginning to loathe his droid-like logical mind. She retorted, "If I may ask, what exactly are you doing here, Yates?"

Ahsoka knew that Yates hated being called by his last name. She never knew why, but every time she did that, he always insisted to be called by Dan, his first name. The Padawan of Lyn Tarkona pulled off the hood of his cloak and sat on the chair next to Ahsoka. He looked at her. Just then, Ahsoka noticed the change in his eyes. For the first time since they were acquainted, those eyes were warm, showing affection. She just continued staring, dumfounded. Dan laughed and joked, "Oh, so now I'm the most shocking thing you've seen all day?"

Realizing her stupid-like behavior, Ahsoka chuckled under her breath and stared back at her empty glass. Dan looked at the table in front of them and said, "Ahsoka, I'm here because I heard that you left the Order."

Upon hearing this, Ahsoka immediately shot an angry glare at him and was ready to blurt out when he puts his hand on her shoulder and continued, "I'm not here to ask you back. I understand how it feels to be betrayed like that. Being kicked out of the Order, becoming the main suspect for crimes against the Order which you didn't commit, and later finding out that your best friend did all that and didn't do anything to get you off the hook. I wish I was there for you, Ahsoka, I really do. But there was nothing I could do about it."

Ahsoka's angry face gradually turned happier. She even smiled at Dan. Dan weakly smiled back and kept staring at the table, whispering, "Do you remember when you asked me why I tried to never feel emotions? And also why I've always asked you to call me by Dan instead of Yates?"

Ahsoka was surprised when she heard that statement. It was a very long time ago, and she only asked it once. Yates continued, "Back then, I told you that it was unimportant. But I've given it some thoughts. Maybe I do owe an explanation to you. And since you're leaving and all... I thought I should tell you before you go."

The laughter of nearby customers erupted, making it unable for any of them to hear what the other is saying. After it calmed down, Ahsoka looked at Yates and asked, "Don't you think it's too noisy here?"

Dan turned towards her and answered, "You're right. Where do you think we should go?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Follow me." After getting off her chair and leaving several credits at the table, she walked out of the bar, followed by Yates.


	3. Chapter 3

They were now sitting on the edge of a tall building's roof, staring mindlessly to the busy streets of Coruscant. The sun has already set, and the city's lights were just breathtaking. Yates sighed. He enjoyed the night's atmosphere. He always had. It helped him calm down between missions. Dan stared at the former Jedi beside him. " _I've got to tell her, sooner or later,_ " he thought. After a pause, he said, "You've told me that you don't remember your biological family at all, Ahsoka."

The mentioned Togruta stared at him, probably not knowing what that fact has to do with his story. Nonetheless, Dan continued, "Unlike most Jedi, I remember. My master told me that I have this 'gift' of not forgetting everything that I've ever known. But I've always thought this was a curse, rather than a gift."

Ahsoka interrupted, "I can see that. If you remembered everything you've ever known, and then you're captured by the Separatists, you could've provided them with vital information during their 'persuasion procedure'."

Dan bit his lips. "That's not what I meant, but yeah, that could happen." Ahsoka smiled. Dan continued staring at the horizon and began his story.

"I think it's okay to say that I was adopted. My father and mother were very nice to everyone. They ran an orphanage where they always give second chances to every single child who were abandoned or lost their parents. I was one of them. My biological father died a few months before I was born, and my mother died in childbirth. The married couple took me in as their son, but they didn't treat me like a special kid or something. I befriended every single kid in that orphanage. Then, one day, that man came to our lives."

Ahsoka put an encouraging hand on one of Dan's shoulder. She had a feeling that this is where everything will turn bad. Dan continued, "He was wounded and my parents took care of him. After several weeks, we became friends with him and we accepted him as a part of our happy circle. But after that, all hell broke loose. He revealed himself as my mother's banished sibling. He was kicked from the family because when he was just a teenager, he, just for fun, set a neighbor's house on fire and killed its every occupants."

Ahsoka gasped. She took Dan's arm in hers and leaned on him. It was a horrible story. She was sure of that. Dan smiled gratefully at her and rambled on, "It was my mother who told their father of his bad deed, and he's sworn vengeance on her ever since. As a part of his plan, he killed my father first and then tortured each children in that orphanage, one by one, to death, with my mother watching all the while."

As Dan spoke, Ahsoka stared into his eyes. They were full of pain and sadness. He winced, "I was one of the last 10 survivors of the orphanage's 30 occupants. When my mother saw that it was I who he was going to kill, she couldn't take it any longer and took a blaster, attempting to shoot him. They wrestled for a while. I couldn't see what exactly happened, but finally it was he who shot her. I was so angry. Back then, I didn't know anything about the Force or that I was Force-sensitive. All that I knew was I held out my hand at him and Force-blasted him right through the wall. He survived, though."

The Togruta just looked at him and asked, "After that, what happened?"

Dan answered weakly, "He locked me and the last survivors in a cave. It was on top of a mountain and a snow storm hit us. It was freezing. We have no food or water. But two Jedi rescued us. It was Master Tarkona, a Padawan back then, and her own master. Needless to say, all of us made it, and since I am Force-sensitive, I was taken to the Temple."

Ahsoka raised her eye markings. Something didn't seem right. She interrupted, "How did they find you?"

Dan stared into her eyes and chuckled, "The torture and murder of 20 kids is quite a strong disturbance in the Force, I think. At the time, I felt such pain, sadness, anger... betrayal. I didn't want to feel those things again, so I blocked them as hard as I could."

Ahsoka stared to the ground and whispered, "I'm sorry for all of your loss. But what happened to the traitor?"

Dan clenched his fists, "He walked free."

Ahsoka gaped at him. "No way!" She shouted, "It can't be true! He killed everyone and he just escaped?"

Dan looked at her, "Yes. He escaped before we came to the ruins of the orphanage. That's not the worst of it. When I was a Padawan, he caught track of me and was intent on having his revenge. So he recruited every survivor from the incident and sent them after me."

Gasping, she placed both her hands on Dan's shoulder, turned him towards her and shook him, all the while stuttering, "W-what? T-they all b-betrayed you? A-after w-what y-you did?"

Slowly, Dan nodded. He gulped, "Y-yes. The traitor put a big bounty on my head. I nearly lost my life in that chase. I was caught, but Master Tarkona managed to kill him before he kill me." Dan sighed as he completed his story, "Those events were the reason I tried so hard not to feel, and also the reason that I hated being called by my last name. It reminded me of those times."

After letting him go, Ahsoka sat back down and sighed, "It's a wonder that you didn't turn rogue after those events."

Dan grimaced, "I nearly did, Ahsoka. It was what Master Tarkona said that saved me from the dark side."


	4. Chapter 4

It was nighttime. Everyone was asleep. Well, except a few in the Temple. Ahsoka looked around, and after making sure the coast is clear, she snuck into the huge building along with Dan Yates. It's well past the curfew, and they would've been punished if they were discovered. But none of that mattered now. When they finally entered the place, they went straight to the Council Chambers. Dan sensed the Force presences in there, and can only find Master Plo Koon and Master Yoda. Ahsoka, on the other hand, could feel her master's restless sleeping. Dan nodded to Ahsoka, whispering, "There were only Master Plo and Master Yoda in there."

Ahsoka smiled gratefully at him. Before knocking the door, she hugged Dan and whispered, "Thanks for everything, Dan."

Dan was caught off guard by the sudden gesture, but finally broke free and encouraged her, "Go on. I'm sure they'll be happy, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded and knocked on the door. There was a faint "Come in, you may," being spoken inside. " _It's Master Yoda. No doubt about that,_ " she thought. She opened the door and entered.

Instant surprise filled the two occupants in the room. Ahsoka bowed in respect. It was Master Plo who broke the silence by greeting, "Little 'Soka! What brings you back to the Temple?"

Ahsoka smiled and answered, "I met... let's just say, a friend, after I walked out of the Temple. He said that he understood the reason I walked away, and he told me a story. It made me realize that no matter what happened, who trust me or didn't, it is important that I should never forget who stood by me. That I need to hold on those closest to me while I have the chance to do it. If I didn't, then I might miss the chance of spending the rest of my life with them. He made me realize that the Jedi Order has been, and will always be, my entire life. I shouldn't just throw it all just because of one incident. The Council has trusted me for many times before, and the reason they distrust me for that one time was because of the pressure from all sides. So I sincerely request to be reinstated back into the Order."

There was a pause. Ahsoka's heart beat faster than it ever did. She was relieved that she was finally finished. She looked at Master Plo. The Kel Dor seemed proud and happy. He glanced at Yoda, questioning whether or not they would accept her return. _This is it, now or never_.

Master Yoda stepped forward to Ahsoka, and said, "During these trials, great Jedi, you've proven to be. Disappoint us, you did not. Remain strong, you did, despite our actions to you. Accept you, all of us, are most glad to do. To your master, you shall go. Get your Padawan braid back, you will not. More than pass the trials to be a Knight, you did. Knighted, soon, you will be."

Master Plo Koon stepped forward. Ahsoka was smiling widely when he hugged her, saying, "Welcome back, little 'Soka."

 _ **Time Lapse**_

Anakin Skywalker woke up in the morning, feeling more tired rather than revived after his sleep. He stared at the empty bunk next to his and was reminded by yesterday's painful events. He tore his gaze away from it, unable to withstand the memories as they came rushing back to him. He woke up and spent some time in the refresher. After he got out, he suddenly felt that something was not right. There was someone else with him in the quarters. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, searching the whole area.

The last room he searched was the kitchen. It was neatly organized, not like the state he left it in last night. Then, he glanced at the small table where he and Ahsoka used to eat on. A white tablecloth was spread on it, without a crumple on its sheet. The two chairs were placed, with a plate of food in front of them. It smelled lovely. A candle was lit in the center of the round table.

Anakin stepped in, still with his lightsaber ignited. The blue blade shone quite brightly against the shine of the lone candle. Then, she spoke up from behind him, "Good morning, Skyguy."

Anakin turned around, lightsaber deactivated, and met face-to-face with his Padawan. He gaped, but it quickly turned into a wide smile. He hugged her tightly and frantically said, "Good morning, Snips."

Ahsoka winced. The only time Anakin hugged her like this was when they were on Mortis. She nearly died. Wait, she did die! Anakin resurrected her with the Daughter's help. Only then did Ahsoka realize that by leaving, she broke Anakin's heart. _To millions of pieces, perhaps._ She was sorry. Of that, she was sure. Anakin pulled away from the hug and stared into her eyes, asking, "Why are you here? I thought you-"

Ahsoka giggled and interrupted, "I came back, Skyguy. But not as your Padawan."

Anakin gaped, "What did you mean by that?"

She smiled, "Master Yoda has agreed to make me a Knight. The ceremony will be held soon, so it might be better if I have the Padawan braid for now."

Anakin reached his pocket and frantically searched for the thing. Ahsoka found his face funny. Within seconds, he pulled it out and handed it to his Padawan. As she put it on, Anakin seemed hesitant. He finally asked, "What... made you change your mind?"

Ahsoka stared into his eyes. She doubted if she should just tell all about Dan's past to Anakin, so she instead said, "You told me that the Jedi Order is my whole life. You're right. I couldn't just throw it all away. Then, another friend told me that although others might betray me, I should stick to the ones who stood by me, no matter what happened."

Despite his gratefulness, Anakin was somewhat alarmed by the mention of another friend. He inquired, "Well, who is this 'another friend'?"

Ahsoka paused before answering, "Dan. I realized that both of you were right. So I chose to come back and continue to be a Jedi."

Anakin seemed relieved when he smiled, "I'm glad you did."

The Togruta sheepishly grinned, "Me, too."

Anakin opened the door out of their quarters and said, "Come on, let's tell Lyn and Obi-wan about the news. I'm sure Dan didn't tell his master about sneaking in and out of the Temple in the middle of the night."

Ahsoka chuckled, and then, they went out to tell their friends of the good news.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Anakin and Ahsoka both wore their Jedi cloaks. They've been summoned by the Council. Ahsoka already knew what the matter of their summoning was, but she was still anxious. She unconsciously let her mental shields down and her master sensed that she was uneasy. Anakin chuckled, "What's wrong, Snips? Come on, you're going to be knighted. There shouldn't be any problem."

Ahsoka stared at the ground, "No, it's not that. I'm just-"

"Nervous," Anakin interrupted. She smiled at him and nodded. Anakin placed his mechanical hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You've passed the trials, proving all the while that you're more than worthy to be a Jedi Knight. If you're afraid of being beheaded by Yoda accidentally, there's no need to worry about it." Ahsoka chuckled nervously at his joke. Anakin continued, "He has knighted hundreds, perhaps thousands of Padawans before, and none of them lost their heads. Hell, I was knighted by him, too."

Anakin then shoved her in front of the door to the Council's chambers and whispered, "Come on. It's show time."

Ahsoka struggled, not quite ready for the sudden change. She hissed, "Master!"

But the Council door opened. She sighed, and then entered. It was dark, without a single light to show the way. Ahsoka felt her master's Force presence walking inside, taking place in a circle of other masters and members of the Jedi Council. She thought, " _This is it._ "

Then, all of the master held their lightsabers in hand and ignited them, illuminating their faces with a glow. Had the atmosphere not been as tense, Ahsoka would've laughed. Instead, she remained where she stood, staring at each of the masters' faces. From behind her, she heard Yoda spoke, "Step forward, Padawan."

Ahsoka turned to the green alien and automatically kneeled in front of the Grand master, head bowed down. All of the masters pointed their lightsabers to the ground, while Yoda waved his above Ahsoka's head. "Ahsoka Tano," he said, and Ahsoka looked up, "by the right of the Council," he barely touch her right shoulder with his lightsaber, "by the will of the Force," now her left, "dub thee, I do," and her right again, "Jedi," with a flick, he sliced her Padawan braid and it fell to the floor with a thud, "Knight of the Order."

Knowing that the ceremony was finally over, Ahsoka stood up and motioned towards the edge of the room. Then, Anakin hugged her tightly, feeling proud and relieved at the same time. Ahsoka smiled. Now, a new chapter of her life has begun.


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT (I'm so so sorry)

Hi, everyone!

I know y'all are looking forward to an update, but sadly, this isn't one. This is just a small announcement.

I will no longer update the stories on this site. Not because I decided to drop those stories. No, not at all. I just can't access this site anymore. It's kind of banned in my country. In fact, the only reason I can post this announcement is because I am using my phone's cellular data. I don't have a lot, just enough to post this. (These things are pretty expensive! Especially since I'm a jobless student...)

I still write the stories. I am currently in the process of posting them to my accounts (both under the name Jeanne152) on wattpad and ao3. If you want to, you're welcome to check them out.

I'm so so sorry for the inconvenience. I wish I can change things, but my hands are tied.

May the Force be with you all :)

Jeanne.

P S. : I'm also rewriting "When Two Worlds Collide". I admit I wasn't really thinking about the plot when I wrote, so if things fept weird, it's all on me. I've never asked a beta reader for help, so I'm kinda just making it up as I get along.

Also, let's go PENGUINS!


End file.
